Sunset
by RosieShiba
Summary: After a beautiful sunset, Riza Hawkeye thinks over her life with Roy. One Shot.


Sunset

_After a beautiful sunset, Riza Hawkeye thinks over her life with Roy. One Shot._

It was a nice night tonight. There had been the most beautiful sunset over Central that Hawkeye had ever known. She smiled as she stared out the window. She was buttoning up her blouse as she stood at the window.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and then began to think deeply to herself. It had been months since he'd returned to her and he'd wasted no more time. She never believed that she had fallen in love with him suddenly. It had gradually come on as the years ticked by. She was grateful that she had someone at least.

She sighed and got to her feet. Hawkeye never thought that she would be ready to settle down but she had definitely changed her mind the moment that he'd asked her.

She started to make her bed. He had always been a bit of a playboy and she had had to put up with it for years. She always got the feeling that he did love her but she thought he loved her as a sister, not as anything else.

She remembered that night when he'd walked her home. They had gone out with the guys from the office. It was quite late and she'd invited him into her apartment. They had talked for a while, catching up on everything that happened during his absence.

Around midnight he decided that he would go. He had opened the door and closed it again. He'd turned around at her and asked her. She'd been shocked at this and said she would think about it. He'd left without another word but he had kissed her gently on the cheek.

Hawkeye straightened up. She stroked the duvet cover. He was sweet after all. However, he'd not promised her anything, but she'd not asked for anything.

She left the room and walked into the living room. Her ever faithful dog, Black Hayate, bounded towards her, just managing to stop at her feet. It barked until she tickled it behind the ears.

She fed the dog its normal rations and left him to eat. She sat down at the kitchen table and began to read a newspaper. She smiled at the politics page. He was running for President and she couldn't be prouder.

He had wanted to become Fuhrer but the civilian government had taken over quickly. Hawkeye often wondered if he'd asked her because he thought she'd make a good first lady. Probably not. He'd probably asked her on impulse. He'd also probably become a Presidential Candidate on impulse too.

There was a knock at the door and then suddenly it creaked open. He walked into the small apartment. He had brought no flowers or chocolates but Hawkeye didn't mind. He walked into the kitchen and instantly made his way behind her chair. He put his arms round her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," he said. The dog jumped up at him. It barked like it had done with Hawkeye and only fell silent when he'd stroked it. He sat done in a chair next to Hawkeye and stared at her longingly.

If Havoc were here he'd say that he'd had hit the jackpot. He had. He would gladly admit that.

He reached for her hand and stroked it. Her hand was soft. It was always soft. All of her skin was smooth and silky. He loved her. He glanced at the engagement ring on her hand and smiled.

She would soon be his. She had been the only woman he had ever really loved. It had taken him two years to figure that out. While in the North he'd lost count on how many times he'd started talking to her and realised she wasn't there. At first he figured he was going mad, but then he decided he loved her.

Now he was going to have her as his wife. She'd taken a week to decide whether or not to marry him. He'd often wondered how many of her friends she'd talked it through first. Actually she probably had been so busy working that she'd not had time to think about it. He was quite glad that she'd thought about it.

He stroked her hand and smiled at her again. She looked at him.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied, "I was just thinking how lucky I was."

"Lucky?" she asked. He nodded. She shook her head. He was a hopeless romantic. She smiled warmly at him. "I am glad that I'm not going to grow old alone."

He laughed. His hand slowly moved up her arm. She shuddered slightly with delight. She quickly got out of her chair and glared down at him.

"Not until we're married," she snapped. He laughed at her. He had to hand it her, she was sure true to her word. She smiled slightly.

"Come on, then," she said. She grabbed her coat off the hook. The dog quickly ran to the door. He even got to his feet and walked towards the door. She didn't follow straight away. She glanced down at her ring. She took it off her finger and read what had been inscribed on the inside of it. She read it and walked quickly to her fiancée.

She slipped the ring back on her finger and linked arms with him, happily repeating those words in her head: _Forever Yours, Roy._


End file.
